leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Taliyah/rozwój
Rozwój Taliyah concept 08.jpg|Prototypy Taliyah Taliyah concept 09.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Powrotu do Domu 1 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Taliyah concept 10.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Powrotu do Domu 2 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Taliyah concept 11.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Powrotu do Domu 3 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Taliyah concept 12.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Powrotu do Domu 4 (w wykonaniu Jasona Chana) Taliyah Bird and the Branch footer.jpg|Taliyah i Yasuo (w wykonaniu Mitchella Malloya) Freljord_Taliyah.jpeg|Model Taliyii z Freljord 1 (w wykonaniu Duya Khanha Nguyena) Freljord_Taliyah_2.jpeg|Model Taliyii z Freljord 2 (w wykonaniu Duya Khanha Nguyena) Powrót center|thumb|500px|Rosnące w siłę [[Shurima|zagrożenie na pustyni zmusza młodą czarodziejkę kamieni do porzucenia jej treningu i powrotu do domu, aby ochronić swoją rodzinę.]] Ujawnienie Ciężko jest być innym, a niszczycielskie moce Taliyah zawsze wyróżniały ją z tłumu. Jest kontrolującym magiem i potrafi panować nad ziemią, po której kroczy, by zamienić ją w zabójczą broń. Jeżeli zechce gdzieś dotrzeć, cały świat się zmieni, aby ją tam doprowadzić.Ujawnienie bohaterki: Taliyah, Tkaczka Skał Umiejętności *'' : Znajdując się poza walką, Taliyah zwiększa swoją prędkość ruchu, gdy porusza się przy ścianach.'' *'' :'' **''Biernie: Taliyah zyskuje prędkość ruchu, gdy przemieszcza się po wyjałowionej ziemi.'' **''Użycie: Taliyah wyrywa fragmenty otaczającej ją ziemi i ciska pięcioma kamiennymi odłamkami w wybranym kierunku. Podczas korzystania z umiejętności może poruszać się swobodnie. Użycie Utkanej Salwy zamienia obszar w wyjałowioną ziemię na kilka minut. Kolejne użycia Utkanej Salwy na wyjałowionej ziemi spowodują wystrzelenie tylko jednego pocisku.'' *'' : Taliyah oznacza wybrany teren. Ziemia wybucha z niewielkim opóźnieniem, wyrzucając w powietrze wszystkich przeciwników znajdujących się na danym obszarze i zadając im obrażenia. Taliyah może ponownie użyć Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu zanim wybuchnie, aby cisnąć celami w wybranym kierunku – nawet przez ściany.'' *'' : Taliyah rozrzuca przed sobą kamienie. Przeciwnicy, którzy doskoczą przez zniszczoną ziemię, otrzymają obrażenia od wybuchu. Po kilku sekundach pozostałe kamienie wybuchają i zadają obrażenia po raz drugi.'' *'' : Taliyah koncentruje się przez chwilę, a następnie przywołuje olbrzymią ścianę wirujących skał, która przedziera się przez Rift w wybranym kierunku. Taliyah może ponownie użyć Ściany Tkaczki podczas koncentrowania się, aby podróżować na szczycie ściany, gdy się pojawi. Otrzymanie obrażeń lub wydanie polecenia ruchu w dowolnym kierunku zakończy podróż.'' Gra w alei Taliyah skupia się na kontroli – ustala, gdzie i kiedy będzie walczyć, rozstawiając pułapki dla swojego przeciwnika z alei. Aby wygrać starcia, może zablokować fragment alei za pomocą Rozprutej Ziemi, a następnie wepchnąć przeciwnika w pułapkę za pomocą Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu. Gdy jej przeciwnik będzie widoczny, szybka Utkana Salwa zmniejszy jego poziom zdrowia. Spamowanie umiejętności Taliyah w alei powoli będzie osłabiać jej zdolność do walki, ponieważ ziemia wyjałowiona przez Utkaną Salwę nie zapewni wystarczającej liczby pocisków, aby powstrzymać szybko zbliżających się przeciwników. Doświadczeni grający Taliyah będą powoli wyjaławiać ziemię, tworząc szlak prowadzący do swojej wieży. Może wykorzystać takie ścieżki do ucieczki, gdy żądni krwi wrodzy dżunglerzy odwiedzą ją w alei. Jeżeli wygrywa potyczki i unika ganków, Taliyah doskonale sprawdza się w doprowadzaniu stworów pod wieże dzięki swoim atakom obszarowym. Gdy pozbędzie się wrogich stworów, umiejętność bierna pozwala jej wskoczyć na kamienną deskę i posurfować do bocznej alei z wstrząsającą prędkością. Będzie poruszać się wzdłuż ścian mapy, stale zwiększając swoją prędkość ruchu, a następnie wpadając do alei towarzyszy. Kupienie pozwoli najwspanialszej (i jedynej) shurimańskiej surferce na jeszcze szybsze poruszanie się, przez co stanie się niezwykle niebezpieczna. Potyczki Jeżeli sądziliście, że gankująca Taliyah to nadciągający kataklizm ze względu na jej umiejętność bierną, poczekajcie, aż osiągnie poziom szósty. Ściana Tkaczki pozwala jej z łatwością wędrować do pozostałych alei, a ściana, na której przybywa, może zablokować drogę ucieczki pechowcom, których postanowi zgankować. Sprytni gracze Taliyah będą używać jej superumiejętności, aby błyskawicznie wywierać nacisk na odległych celach. Wroga drużyna atakuje Smoka? Wspaniale: dotrzyjcie tam i wypełnijcie jamę Rozprutą Ziemią, a następnie wyrzućcie stamtąd wrogiego dżunglera za pomocą Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu. Przeciwnicy walczą z Baronem i otrzymują dużo obrażeń? Super: odpalcie superumiejętność, aby odgrodzić ścianą jamę z Baronem w środku, wystawiając kruchych przeciwników swoim towarzyszom. Najsilniejsze przedmioty Taliyah umożliwiają jej jeszcze lepszą kontrolę nad ruchami przeciwników. Gdy trafi uciekającego przeciwnika Utkaną Salwą, posiadając jednocześnie , efekt spowolnienia znacznie ułatwi jej wrzucenie przeciwnika w Rozprutą Ziemię. Przedmioty, które zwiększają prędkość ruchu Tkaczki Skał w walce, pozwolą na szybkie zajęcie odpowiedniej pozycji do kontrolowania pola walki. center|600px Walki drużynowe Podczas walk drużynowych umiejętności obszarowe Taliyah umożliwiają jej doskonałe kontrolowanie pozycji przeciwników. Może użyć Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu, aby odrzucić nadchodzących molochów z dala od walki, a następnie spowolnić znajdujących się z tyłu przeciwników za pomocą dobrze umieszczonej Rozprutej Ziemi. Superumiejętność Taliyah nie zadaje obrażeń, co oznacza, że ona sama nie wniesie eksplozywnej mocy do walki, ale może użyć Ściany Tkaczki, aby rozdzielić przeciwników i rzucić się na wystawionych wrogów, zanim zaatakują pozostałych. po walce, a następnie skorzystać ze Ściany Tkaczki, aby dotrzeć do wrogiego i zyskać podwójne wzmocnienie.}} Po zakończeniu walki drużynowej Taliyah może wykorzystać sytuację z szybkością i gracją. Umiejętność bierna pozwala jej na szybkie poruszanie się wzdłuż ścian dżungli, dzięki czemu może dogonić uciekających wrogów lub dotrzeć do odległej wieży. Po dotarciu do późnej fazy gry, gdy rozwinie swoją superumiejętność na trzeci poziom, jej zasięg znacznie się zwiększa – Taliyah może ukraść wrogie niebieskie wzmocnienie po walce, a następnie skorzystać ze Ściany Tkaczki, aby dotrzeć do wrogiego Krzewogrzbieta i zyskać podwójne wzmocnienie. Synergia Dobrze współgra z: *'' : Wrogowie walczący na pierwszej linii znajdą się pod ciągłym ostrzałem pocisków i kamieni, gdy staną naprzeciw Taliyah i Luciana. Dodatkowo, jeżeli Kleryk Broni zostanie kiedyś złapany przez przeciwników, Tkaczka Skał może użyć superumiejętności, aby przywołać kamienną ścianę w pobliżu. pozwoli Lucianowi przeskoczyć przez ścianę w bezpieczne miejsce.'' *'' : Skuteczne ganki Lee Sina w połączeniu z wędrowaniem Taliyah powodują, że środkowa faza gry jest niezwykle niebezpieczna dla ich przeciwników, ale najlepiej współpracują podczas walk drużynowych. Gdy Lee używa , aby wrzucić przeciwników w Rozprutą Ziemię Taliyah, przekonają się oni, jak szkodliwe dla zdrowia mogą być kopnięcia i kamienie.'' *'' : Ganki Taliyah są niezwykle niebezpieczne, gdy Strażniczka Młota użyje , aby przygwoździć przeciwnika do ściany Tkaczki Skał. Podczas walk drużynowych Poppy może użyć swojego młota, aby przerzucić przeciwników na drugą stronę ściany, jeszcze bardziej oddzielając ich od reszty drużyny.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' : Taliyah dobrze sobie radzi ze zwinnymi przeciwnikami, o ile może odgrodzić się od nich ziemią, ale ma problemy z wrogami, którzy mogą ominąć jej kamienny ostrzał i przebić umocnienia. Powinna trzymać się z dala od Władcy Cieni, bo inaczej pozna Znak Śmierci.'' *'' : Tkaczka Skał najlepiej się sprawdza, stojąc z dala od walki, ale Malphite ma w zwyczaju sprowadzanie walki do swoich celów. Kontrola tłumu i inicjacja Okruchu Monolitu są zgubne dla Taliyah – trudno jest tkać kamień, gdy żywy głaz .'' *'' : Jeżeli Taliyah nie może złapać bohatera za pomocą Sejsmicznego Wstrząsu, zadawane przez nią obrażenia znacznie się zmniejszają. A tu nagle pojawia się LeBlanc, która ma dość sztuczek, aby uziemić Taliyah. I ją zabić.'' W tym tygodniu podamy trochę informacji o projektowaniu Taliyah. Chcecie rozerwać Rift jako Tkaczka Skał? Dajcie znać w komentarzach. Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px Kiedy po raz ostatni udostępnialiśmy tradycyjnego maga? Jeśli zadać to pytanie Danielowi „ZenonTheStoic” Kleinowi zajmującemu się projektowaniem bohaterów, odpowie wam, że każdy z ostatnich bohaterów opartych na mocy umiejętności był w pewnym stopniu magiem. nie jest postacią tradycyjną ze względu na swoje orbitujące gwiazdy, jest napastnikiem lub postacią walczącą w potyczkach, a dysponuje umiejętnościami strzeleckimi. jest chodzącą baterią artyleryjską, ale wielu graczy ustawia go w dolnej alei, aby pełnił funkcję wsparcia. Należałoby cofnąć się aż do , która pojawiła się w kwietniu 2013 r., aby znaleźć bohatera, do którego pasować będzie łatka „tradycyjnego maga”.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Taliyah, Tkaczka Skał Chcieliśmy stworzyć bohatera, który kojarzyłby się z klasycznymi magami z League of Legends. „Nagle nas olśniło”, opowiada ZenonTheStoic. „A może tak stworzyć maga ziemi z Shurimy? Doszliśmy do wniosku, że ten pomysł ma spory potencjał”. Dziewczyna opuszcza pustynię Pustynia Shurimy nie należy do miejsc, w których dorastanie należy do przyjemności. Po upadku Shurimy mieszkańcy imperium zostali rozpędzeni na cztery wiatry, dając ostatecznie początek wędrownym plemionom. Wyobraziliśmy sobie małą nomadkę, która narodziła się obdarzona dziwną i unikalną mocą. Magia to w Valoranie rzadka rzecz, dlatego żaden z przedstawicieli jej plemienia nie umiał nauczyć dziewczyny panowania nad umiejętnościami. We wstępnej fazie prac nad postacią rozważaliśmy uczynienie Taliyah „przekorną” wiedźmą – okrutną czarodziejką, miotającą w przeciwników klątwy i uroki (i ogólnie psującą nastrój). Przeklęty będziesz ty, twoje dzieci, kanapa itp. Niektórych pracowników Riot rozbawiła koncepcja wiecznie wkurzonej bohaterki, ale będzie ona musiała poczekać na inną okazję. Taliyah posiada zdolność władania skałami, jednakże wychowali ją nomadowie – ludzie nieposiadający wiedzy pozwalającej na obróbkę kamienia. Kamienne budowle są zbyt ciężkie i nie da się ich łatwo transportować. Taliyah dorastała w otoczeniu pasterzy, krawców i tkaczy, dlatego aby lepiej zrozumieć drzemiącą w sobie moc, zaczęła tłumaczyć sobie, że jej talent nie różni się niczym od tkania wątków. Gdy inni postrzegają kamień jako materiał twardy i trudny w obróbce, dla niej na ziemi wprost roi się od pasm kamiennego osadu, czekających, by je ze sobą spleść w nowy gobelin. Rzecz w tym, że tkanie skał zostawia po sobie znacznie większy bałagan niż tkanie ubrań. Jeśli Taliyah nie będzie ostrożna, może przypadkowo zranić otaczające ją osoby. „Pragnienie zrozumienia i zyskania kontroli nad tą chaotyczną mocą stanowi ważny element historii Taliyah”, mówi Ariel „Thermal Kitten” Lawrence, scenarzystka. Aby osiągnąć swój cel, Taliyah będzie musiała opuścić swoje plemię, by udać się na poszukiwania nauczyciela, który pomoże jej okiełznać swoją moc. center|500px Tkając rytm left|300px Podczas tworzenia postaci Taliyah jednym z naszych celów było uchwycenie chaotycznej natury jej mocy – stworzenie poczucia, że ledwie jest w stanie nad nią zapanować. Osiągnęliśmy to, czyniąc jej superumiejętność – czyli najpotężniejszą umiejętność – wyjątkowo silną. „Właściwie to sprawiliśmy, że może wydawać się wręcz za szybka”, mówi ZenonTheStoic. „Zupełnie, jakby Taliyah nie w pełni ją kontrolowała”. Ponieważ celem Taliyah jest zapanowanie nad swoją mocą, korzystając z jej podstawowych umiejętności nie powinniście mieć z kolei wrażenia, że rozrywacie ziemię na pół lub miażdżycie ogromne skały. Taliyah chce, aby jej umiejętność tkania skał była sztuką elegancką, uporządkowaną, a nawet cechującą się swoistym rytmem. Ilekroć miota w ciebie '''Utkaną Salwą', skały poruszają z rytmicznym „łup-łup-łup”! Na pozostałe jej czary składają się pomniejsze, rytmiczne efekty. Ilekroć ktoś zostaje ciśnięty w pole działania Rozprutej Ziemi, nie dochodzi bynajmniej do jednej, wielkiej eksplozji. Kamienie wybuchają pojedynczo, w kolejności, w której ich dotykano, niczym zabójcze fortepianowe glissando.'' Z pozoru może się wydawać, że repertuar kamiennych zdolności Taliyah upodabnia ją do . W końcu oboje są wirtuozami zniszczenia. Mają jednak zgoła odmienne intencje: Jhin używa swoich narzędzi, by tworzyć sztukę. Jest ona dla niego celem samym w sobie. Z kolei motywacją Taliyah jest chęć zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa swoim pobratymcom. Wirtuozeria jest jedynym sposobem, w jaki potrafi to wyrazić. Motyw tkania przejawia się również w jej superumiejętności – Taliyah tworzy ścianę, która obejmuje całą mapę. Taliyah mogłaby zbudować ścianę na wiele sposobów, np. układając kamienie warstwami. Ona woli jednak przeplatać je ze sobą w linii przypominającej szew. Taliyah przekształca Rift, nie niszczy go. Na etapie testów zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie dodać jej jakiejś potężnej niszczycielskiej umiejętności. Jednym z pomysłów była superumiejętność, która niszczyła teren na mapie. Taliyah mogłaby niszczyć mury baz, połacie dżungli, a nawet boczną część legowiska Barona. Dział artystyczny, rzecz jasna, miał wątpliwości, czy taka umiejętność nie wyglądałaby dziwnie, ale jeszcze większym problemem było to, że ta umiejętność nijak nie pasowała do Zakłócacza. Pozwalała jej otwierać ścieżki dla sojuszników, co kojarzyło się raczej z umiejętnościami wsparcia. W związku z tym zrezygnowaliśmy z niej na wczesnym etapie projektowania. Umiejętność ta nie pasowała do naszej pierwotnej wizji stworzenia klasycznego, samowystarczalnego maga. center|500px Śmieszne czapki i koty czarnoksiężników Tak więc jest tradycyjnym magiem ziemi. Ale jak zaprojektować postać, której wygląd wskazywałby, że włada mocą skał? right|270px Istnieje kilka ogranych tropów, po które projektanci mogą sięgnąć podczas tworzenia bohaterów korzystających z magii. „Praktycznie wszystko można przyodziać w czapkę czarodzieja. Od razu wtedy wiadomo, że mamy do czynienia z czymś związanym z magią”, mówi grafik koncepcyjny Hing „Hdot” Chui. „Jeśli włożymy taką czapkę na głowę kota, natychmiast przekształcimy go w czarodzieja. Wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, żeby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że ten zwierzak zna parę zaklęć”. Jednakże w przypadku dziewczyny pochodzącej z pustynnego plemienia nomadów taki dobór odzieży byłby zgrzytem. Wielu magów wyróżnia to, że ich moc jest wrodzona. Może się to objawiać poprzez pulsujące błyski energii emanujące z ich skóry czy płonące strumienie elektryczności przepływające przez ich żyły. Problem z tego typu efektami polega na tym, że najczęściej są one bardzo jaskrawe. A, jak wiemy, ziemia nie charakteryzuje się jaskrawością. center|500px Graficy pracujący na Taliyah musieli dopilnować, żeby wygląd Tkaczki Skał harmonizował z jej zestawem umiejętności. Na pewnym etapie prac, gdy nie wiedzieliśmy jeszcze, jaki będzie ostateczny zestaw umiejętności, chcieliśmy, by Taliyah dysponowała narzędziem przypominającym szpulkę, przy użyciu którego zbierałaby kamienie, a następnie ciskała nimi w przeciwników. Problem polegał na tym, że takie rozwiązanie miałoby sens, jeśli Taliyah dysponowałaby umiejętnościami, które się ładują. Niestety nie dysponuje takowymi. left|200px W rezultacie postanowiliśmy nieco zakamuflować jej moce. Wielu bohaterów League to szeroko pojęta elita – królowie, wojownicy i bogowie. Taliyah natomiast jest zwyczajną 16-latką obdarzoną mocą, której jeszcze do końca nie pojmuje. Cechuje się dość szorstkim usposobieniem, dlatego ma nieuczesane, potargane wiatrem włosy, a paleta jej kolorów nawiązuje do czerwonych równin Shurimy. Bardzo przypadło nam również do gustu to, że użyła swojej mocy, by stworzyć kamienny płaszcz, który nosi na ramionach. W ten sposób pokazujemy, że nie odczuwa ciężaru skał. „Taliyah jest już potężna, ale wciąż ma potencjał do rozwoju”, zaznacza grafik Evan „Somnicidal” Monteiro. „Bo czy koniec końców mag ziemi nie powinien wyglądać... przyziemnie?”. center|500px Taliyah jest już dostępna na PBE, gdzie równa swoich rywali z ziemią. Już niedługo trafi na serwery, więc szykujcie suchary związane z magami ziemi, po których wszyscy będą chcieli zapaść się pod ziemię. Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Taliyah/Development